De repente, tú
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Margaery habla con el que se ha convertido en su mayor problema. Esta historia participa en el Torneo de Desembarco del Rey del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.


De repente, tú

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

Esta historia participa en el Torneo de Desembarco del Rey del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

Mis condiciones eran el título, el what if ¿Y si Margaery hubiera quedado embarazada de Renly?, la palabra calavera, el tema deber y la frase entrecomillada que es de Piratas del Caribe.

()()()()()()()()

Todo lo que siempre he soñado se estaba haciendo realidad. ¿Sabes? Iba a ser reina de Los Siete Reinos. Iba a ser la mujer más poderosa de Poniente. Hasta que apareciste tú. Tú, pequeño y retorcido. Parece como si hubieras esperado el momento justo para destrozar todo lo que tanto nos ha costado conseguir a mi familia y a mí. Imagino que tú no tienes la culpa. Tú no has tomado parte en la decisión de tu concepción pero yo tampoco. Quiero que te quede bien claro. Yo nunca he deseado ni desearé traerte al mundo. Y no me digas que eso no es cierto, que fui yo quien convenció a Renly para que intentara dejarme embarazada, que incluso me frustré porque no parecía haber surgido efecto. Vale, sí, es verdad, yo quise tenerte alguna vez. Pero no ahora. Ahora no es un buen momento para llevar en el vientre al hijo de un antiguo candidato al trono. No me apetece ver mi calavera sobre una pica de la Fortaleza Roja. No es nada personal. ¿Lo entiendes? No, claro que no, tú que vas a entender. Tú no sabes nada de guerras ni de peligro, ni de deber.

El deber es una cosa curiosa, pequeño, o pequeña, lo segundo sería mejor para ti, pero ya estoy empezando a divagar. Te estaba hablando del deber. El deber es lo que uno tiene con su familia y por él se han de hacer cosas. Mi deber, por ejemplo, fue en un primer momento casarme con tu padre y concebirte a ti. Sin embargo, ahora mi deber es casarme con el rey y, sí, concebir un hijo. Me refiero a otro que no seas tú, lo siento. A mí también me habría gustado que las cosas fueran de diferente manera. No es que no quiera tenerte, de verdad. No obstante, tengo un deber que cumplir. Es por mi familia. Debo ser la reina que ellos esperan y otorgar poder a mi casa.

Espera un momento, pequeño o pequeña, ya no tienes que preocuparte. He hablado con mi abuela. Ella es una mujer muy astuta y va a solucionar las cosas de manera que ni tú ni yo salgamos perjudicados sin que por ello yo deje de cumplir con mi deber. Estupendo ¿verdad? Como dice ella, "El problema no es el problema. Es la actitud frente al problema", que quiere decir más o menos que si sabes jugar bien tus cartas y aprovechar tus circunstancias, lo que antes fue un problema puede pasar a ser una ventaja. Verás, a mi abuela nunca le ha gustado el hombre con el que me voy a casar. Planea matarlo desde que se enteró. Ella quería hacerlo en la misma noche de bodas pero ahora tendrá que esperar un poco más. Solo unos días. Así le dará tiempo a. . . bueno, a hacer lo que los hombres y las mujeres hacen para tener bebés. Esa charla ya te la daré otro día, cuando seas un poco más mayor.

¿Entiendes ya lo que mi abuela, tu bisabuela, pretende que hagamos? ¿No? Bueno, ella pretende hacerte pasar por hijo del rey. Es un plan mejor incluso que el que ella tenía en un principio. Cuando Joffrey, así se llama el rey ¿No te lo había dicho? Bueno, cuando él muera yo ya llevaré al futuro rey en la barriga. Así es, tú serás rey. Olvida lo que te dije antes. Es mejor que seas un varón. Ah, y no temas por nada. No tendrás que ser rey nada más salir de mí. Mi padre, tu abuelo, se encargará de eso. Él será tu regente. Aunque seguramente haya que luchar por tu trono contra la Lannister. La abuela cree que ella desconfiará e intentará quitarte de en medio. Será un conflicto interesante. Los guardias estarán divididos entre la antigua reina y el pequeño nuevo rey. Tengo verdadera curiosidad por saber cuál será el resultado. De todos modos, seguramente la abuela también tendrá un plan para cuando llegue ese momento.


End file.
